


in you i trust

by EllaYuki



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And the Horns of a Dilemma, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: cassandra’s thoughts as she and ezekiel go through the labyrinth to find the command center.





	in you i trust

she closes her eyes and concentrates on the map in her mind, the calculations, the colours, the sounds.

she hesitates for a split second, when he takes her arm and folds it into his own, not used to let others lead, not used to trusting someone so wholeheartedly and being trusted equally. it’s… it’s different, it’s new, and it’s a tiny bit overwhelming. 

but she needs to do this, she needs to focus, needs to find the center of the labyrinth if any of them are to get out, if they want to stop the minotaur and stop the sacrifices.

she takes a deep breath, tries to calm her mind, and focus on the first portion of the map.

‘okay,’ she says, on another deep breath, and gestures with her hand. ‘we ned to go down and to the left.’

‘okay, good, good,’ ezekiel says, and steps forward, no hesitation in following her directions, and she grows more confident with each corner, with each level. he is exactly what he said he’d be, her senses, telling her to watch her step, stopping her when she almost runs into a wall, guiding her and talking to her when he can tell she’s about to let her doubts make them stray from their path.

she opens her eyes at one point, just to get her bearings and because she just can’t keep them closed anymore, but he’s right there to keep her from getting overwhelmed again, whispering a steady stream of ‘it’s okay, you’re doing fine, we’re almost there’ and she closes her eyes again and they’re on their way again.

and when they finally reach the artefacts room, when ezekiel finally pulls her in and she can open her eyes without her senses overloading, she takes a moment to count down, her head full of colour and numbers and layers and a soft, gentle touch.

and later, after the labyrinth is gone, after the thread is in the library and they’re all safe, after she talks with stone and rolls her eyes at ezekiel’s antics, she goes to her little corner of the library, and thinks of that gentle, guiding hand and that feeling, of trusting and being trusted and can’t help the small smile that pulls at the corners of her lips.

the betrayer and the thief, trusting each other and depending on each other and saving the day.

really, who would have thought?


End file.
